


Kickthestickz Attempt One

by Bearwithmeplease



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Sorry if it is bad, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearwithmeplease/pseuds/Bearwithmeplease
Summary: I think there is not nearly enough fan-fiction in this fandom, so I decide to dip my foot in the water. I tried my best. Just a short one shot





	

They say it’s crazy to love someone more then you love yourself. To me that is just what love is the want… no need to have that other person happy and alive. To me it was a simple choice and one I would make again for thousand years if given the chance. I would sell my soul to make sure Pj was ok. To some it may seem sappy, but that is just the way it is. Now would probably be a good time to take you back to when all this started. It is stupid as fuck and I wonder want would have happen if it never had. Me and Pj were hanging out with our friend Phil when he got a call from his “roommate” Dan. They were having movie night and phil (being the amazing person he was) totally forgot. Me and Pj waved off his apologies and sent him on his way. Making sure to have him promise to hang with us some other time. Me and Peej retired to the couch to make out and spend our evening doing other activities (nudge nudge wink wink). The next day phil called us to ask if we wanted to hang out that night. There was a new club opening up and Phil had wanted to see what all the buzz was about. We agreed to meet there at 8:00. When me and Pj got there (at a exemptible 8:30 I might add) the club was in full swing. I could not find Dan or Phil anywhere and even thou I tried my best I lost Peej in the crowd too. I was tempted by the bar but thought better of it. Pj didn’t like that I drank and I really did need to find him. I passed by the bar without a second glance. I finally found Pj after a couple minutes of searching, and when I did I was glad I had not stopped for that drink. He was backed up to a wall with a big man (taller then me by a good 4 inches) holding him there by his hips. I over all was not a particularly jealous person, but the way this man got all up in Pj’s space was setting off a particularly possessive spot in my brain. I stormed up to the man. As I got closer I saw he was pale skinned and heavy set. He could have been a sports star by the look of his arms. “Get your hands off my boyfriend.” I growled (well tried to growl. It sounded more like I had a sore throat.) The man leered at me for a bit before reaching behind him and dragging Pj out in the open. He addressed Pj and began to speak. “How’d a cute thing like you end up hitched to this wanker?” Now that I could see him more clearly I could tell that there had been something in his drink. The green eyes I love so much were glazed over and unfocused. I jumped in quickly “I makes good pancakes.” The large man laughed. It sounded like the evil laugh from a Disney movie. I think you can tell a lot about some one from there laugh. Going back to the large man very intent on enjoying Pj company. With is consent or not. I took a steep closer before grasping my mistake. The man was standing right by a exit and he took my advance as a opportunity to make his escape, with Pj carelessly flung over his shoulder. He head hit the door frame on the way out knocking him out cold. I sprinted out of the door in to the ally outside. I found just see the large man turn the corner and sprint away. At that point I should have called the cops or Dan and Phil or ANYONE but no I made the incredible stupid choice to run after them. The big guy obviously did not think I was dumb enough to fallow him because he slowed down about two blocks from the club. I snuck up behind them and tried to but the big guy in a headlock. Sadly him being a lot taller then me and me being kind of week calumniated in me being on the ground and a large man punching my face with a ferocity of a honey badger on steroids. The next thing I know I’m in a hospital bed looking up at the celling in blank wonderment. My first thought was for Pj. Was he ok? What had happened? I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a hand on my chest. Dans worried face comes in to view. “don’t worry Chris everything is going to be fine. Pj is just in the outer room. The man who hit you is in custody.” I smiled and let a nurse but something in my IV. Everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> My first written thing to go up some where! They do say practice makes perfect. Lets call this practice.


End file.
